A DemiVeemon Series
by DigitalAnimeFox
Summary: Hehehe!!! I have decided to do a fic upon our very own DemiVeemon! YEAH! Let's look into his life at Davis's house...and see what he has to go through! Poor poor DemiVeemon...hehehe. Read and review please. And be gentle. ^^; I shall continue if people li
1. Bath Time DemiVeemon

Me: LOL! Ok this is going to be a humor fic. I just kind of thought of this and decided to write it. This will be my first humor fic...I kind of thought about it when I saw one epi. with Davis and DemiVeemon taking a bath. Hehe!  
Davis: (Blush) You were watching me take a bath! YOU PERVERT! (Covers himself up like a shrilling girl)   
Me: ^^; Um...hehe...  
Davis: Peeping at the goods will get you no where with me!  
Me: DAVIS! THAT´S GROSS! KEEP YOUR GOODS!  
Davis: Uh huh...that´s what they all say...but once you go Davis...you never go back! MWAHAHAHAHA!  
Me: Yeah sure...is that why you will never have Kari...  
Davis: That was harsh...  
Me: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
DemiVeemon jumped up and down on Davish´s bed wildly. He was being his cute, little, happy, perky, punky, no one like him, self...say it with me people... AWWWWW! Davis watched his little partner as he bounced his soccer ball upon his head (Is this where he gets his brain damage...NAH! I like Davis so no ^_^). Davis´s mom always told him not to play with the ball in the house...but hey! This is Davis! Davis NEVER listens! Well Davis continued to watch the cute little DemiVeemon, bunted the ball hard, and it ended up flying across the room. It hit a shelf above the jumping DemiVeemon. The items upon the shelf collapsed forcefully and on to the little digimon. DemiVeemon disappeared under the pile.  
  
Let us see this in motion from DemiVeemon´s point of veiw ^_^. ::Bounce Bounce Bounce Bounce Bounce...:: He looks up as the ball flies above him. ::CLOBBER!::  
  
Davis sweatdropped as his little digimon popped his head out of the clutter. "DAVISH!!!"  
  
Davis laughed outloud, "I´m sorry DemiVeemon!" He walked over to his Digimon partner and began to pick him up from the junk clutter. But before Davis could fully lift DemiVeemon, the auburn haired boy stepped back in disgust. "Gross! What is that horrid smell!"  
  
DemiVeemon looked around him. He was clobbered with old gym socks, old chips, rotten salad, old milk, and other stinky items that Davis totally forgot that he placed upon the top shelf in his room. (Smells like my brother´s room...but we won´t get into that. ^^;) DemiVeemon glared at Davis who was holding his nose in horrid disgust. "TATS NOT FUNNY!" The little Digimon crawled the rest of the way from the pile of stinky objects. He was covered in the old milk, bad chip salsa, and a huge piece of Davis´s underwear. (Davis´s underwear?! Um...ok that is a foul for even me!)  
  
Davis kept his nose closed and stood before DemiVeemon. He blurted out the four most horrid words the little digimon has ever heard in his long short digimon life. The four words that could have killed him the moment they were said! The FOUR words that even the greatest beast gods couldn´t live through... "You need a bath!" Let´s do that in slow motion...(More dramatic) Davis´s lips move all slowly as spit from his tounge went flying...(Ok enough with these graphic details) "You...need...a...bath!"  
  
DemiVeemon shivered at the word. A bath! The death words of hell! Last time Davis tried to take him a bath...DemiVeemon ended up water logged and in the toilet...don´t ask how...he just did. This also proves why Davis was never allowed to have a dog or family pet. DemiVeemon jumped back into the pile of doom and dug is way to the bottom, hiding in fear.   
  
Davis stuck his hand in the pile and pulled the little blue smelly digimon from its contents. "It is for your own good!" He held the digimon by the tail and proceeded to the bathroom. (Let´s take this time to pray for our dear chibi digimon...)  
  
Davis looked over the frame of his door to make sure no one was looking. DemiVeemon screamed loudly, but Davis clasped the little mouth shut. The boy looked up and down the hall before running to the bathroom. He placed DemiVeemon on the floor and looked through the cupboards for some soap and other cleaning items.  
  
DemiVeemon took this opportunity to flee for his life. His little legs moved across the tiled bathroom floor in great rush. The old milk on DemiVeemon flowed down the digimon´s leg and beneath his feet. Demiveemon slipped and fell to the floor. Davis looked up and saw his digimon trying to crawl to the door. He smirked and slammed it closed. "I don´t think so!" (MWAHAHAHAaa ::cough:: sorry)  
  
Davis grabbed DemiVeemon and placed him into the bathtub. "You wait here. I think there is some soap in the kitchen." Davis turned the faucet on and let the water fill the tub...with DemiVeemon inside of it (OH NOOOO!) He left and shut the door behind him. DemiVeemon was determined NOT to get a bath! He tried to jump out of the tub...but the milk made it slippery and the digimon slid around the bathtub wildly... He looked at the rim of the water that was coming closer...closer...closer...closer. He slid to the far back of the tub and watched in compete horror as the water neared its way towards him...  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Davis walked to the kitchen and saw a bar of soap upon the sink. He looked at it for a second. It was a strange color green...Davis shrugged. Soap is soap. He smiled and headed back to the bathroom, but on his way he saw Jun waiting by the phone. "Who are you waiting to call you?"  
  
Jun glared. "I am waiting for a call from Matt! He said he would call me! It has been two hours now. What if something bad happened to him!"  
  
Davis groaned. When was his dense sister going to get it! Matt wasn´t going to call no matter what. Davis muttered, "And you see why you don´t have a man..." He left his sister to wallow in her thoughts, as she thought of the horrible things that could of happened to her beloved Matt. (Poor Jun ::shrugs::)  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Davis entered the bathroom and noticed that DemiVeemon wasn´t inside the tub no more. Only water which was now half filled. Davis stared blankly for a while. "DemiVeemon...come out come out, where ever you are!" He sniffed around for his little stinky partner. Davis sniffed until he came to the tub curtain and cringed. "There you are!" DemiVeemon was hanging upon the curtain of the tub for his dear life. The little digimon jumped off the curtain before Davis had a chance to grab him. The blue thing flew to the floor and slid to a corner of the room.  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jun walked down the hall and sighed. She came to finally realize that Matt wasn´t going to call her. She went to go cry in her room, but she heard a huge thud from the closed bathroom. She grew a strange face and knocked on the door. "Davis...are you ok?"  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Davis leapt at DemiVeemon and tried to grab him. The little digimon hopped upon the sink and threw a bottle of shaving cream at the growing mad Davish. The cream flew across the bathroom and banged against the nearest wall. Upon the force...the can bursted open and the foam flew everywhere, especially on Davis. Davish glared at his digimon. "Come here you!"  
  
DemiVeemon jumped off the sink, but slipped on some shaving foam, and ended up in the toilet. "NOOOOOOOO!"  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jun sweatdropped. "Davis? I asked if you are ok?"  
  
"YEAH!" ::Bang bang::  
  
Jun blinked as she heard a huge splash and a flush. She leaned her ear to the door. "Are you sure?"  
  
"I SAID NO! YOU SMELL!" His voice was agitated.  
  
Another bang was heard. Jun sweatdropped again. "DAVIS?"  
  
"I am ok sis! I am just taking a bath!" Davis´s voice yelled out.  
  
Jun shrugged and walked back to her room.  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(Let us see this on DemiVeemon´s and Davis´s side)  
  
Davis reached into the toilet for his Digimon. "Davis? I asked if you are ok?" Jun´s voice called out.  
  
"YEAH!" Davis reached into the toilet...but DemiVeemon jumped at him...sending Davis sliding on shaving foam. ::Bang:: He hit a wall. Davis tried to get up, but he slipped and fell once more. ::Bang:: The boy glared at DemiVeemon whom was sitting on the toilet seat. Davis jumped up and tried to grab the digimon again...but DemiVeemon jumped out of the way. Davis slipped again on the foam (Big suprise ^_^;) and flew head first into the toilet water. His arms trashed wildly. He grabbed something...but it turned out to be the flusher thingy.  
  
"Are you sure?" Jun asked once more.  
  
Davis lifted himself from the water and chocked for breath. He looked around for DmieVeemon and saw the digimon trying to pry to doorknob opened...but he was covered in so much slimy filth...not a chance he was going to succeed in turning it. Davis ran to the digimon and grabbed him. DemiVeemon looked at his partner with his bulgy scared and kawaii eyes. "Please Davish...Can I skip this one?" He asked quietly.   
  
Davis glared. "I SAID NO! YOU SMELL!" Davis started to walk to the tub...but fell again with a bang. (Darn Shaving cream!)  
  
"DAVIS?"  
  
The boy sweatdropped. "I am ok sis! I am just taking a bath!" He heard his sister´s footsteps leave to her room.  
  
He sighed. He held DemiVeemon firmly...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Me: (TO BE CONTINUED!) Will DemiVeemon survive? Or will Davis magically disappear in thin air, saving out DemiVeemon?...NOT A CHANCE! MWAHAHAHAHA!  
This is another practice fic. Please read and review ^_^ PLEASE!  
Davis: Ok...I had my head in a TOILET?! EWWWW!  
Me: hehehe...well...um...bye! (Runs away from Davis)  
Davis: COME BACK HERE! I WANT THAT PART CUT OUT!  
Me: (In the background) NO! MWAHAHAHA!  



	2. 

Me: ::Huff:: ::Wheeze::  
Davis: ::Grabs me from behind and tackles me to the ground:: GOT YOU! Now take away that potty part!  
Me: ::Laughing loudly:: To late Potty Boy! Everyone already read my fic!  
Davis: ::Frozen::  
Me: ::Slowly slide away from Davis:: Well...  
Davis: ::Unfreezes and glares:: You are so dead! ::Runs after me::  
Me: ::Runs away yet again:: PLEASE DAVIS! I am sorry! But it was funny!  
Davis: Do I look like I am laughing!  
Me: NO! But I am and so are the reviewers! ::Laughing madly::  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Where we last left off...DemiVeemon was slowly and sadly being carried to the pits of hell... ok maybe that is over exaggerating it. ^^; ::cough::  
  
Ok...it isn´t the pits of hell...but WORSE! Much WORSE!...the...BATHTUB!   
  
::Dum dum dum!::  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
DemiVeemon squirmed with all is might as Davis gripped his little body.   
  
If only! If only he could digivolve to Flamdramon! Then he would show Davis whom overpowered whom! But he can´t so to bad for him! (Mwahahaha...::cough:: sorry) The little digimon watched as Davis slowly took steps to the bathtub, avoiding piles of shaving cream all over the place. DemiVeemon shivered as he now hovered over the tub of water. He looked at Davis with his best chibi eyes. "Davish...please."  
  
Davis grinned and shook his head no. "I told you already DemiVeemon! You smell! It is making me sick to my stomach just holding and smelling you now!"  
  
The digimon went from chibi eyes to a glare. "Well it is your stuff that smells!"  
  
Davis frowned. "Hey!" He turned DemiVeemon around so that the blue milk covered gunky thing was looking at him. "At least I ain´t covered in old milk!"  
  
"WHO WAS THE ONE WHO MADE THE MILK OLD AND CAUSE IT TO FALL ON ME!" (As everyone can see, DemiVeemon is stalling.)  
  
Davis smirked. "Hey! Well that is to bad! You are taking a bath one way or another! ::POOF! Davis disappeared!:: The little digimon fell to the ground with a thud!  
  
THUD  
  
DemiVeemon blinked and smiled widely! "YEA! Davish disappeared!" The blue thing did a jig on the bathroom floor as Gatomon popped out of no where and started to dance with him. "DemiVeemon...DIGIVOLVE TO...Veemon!" The digimon transformed into his higher form. Gatomon giggled with delight, as they danced through the night in the bathroom.  
  
"Oh you are such a GREAT dancer Veemon!" Gatomon smiled seductively at him as...  
  
Water covered DemiVeemon´s body. "Huh?" He looked around and saw Davis setting him down in the tub of water. "AHHHH!" DemiVeemon was daydreaming! The little digimon splashed around frantically trying to get out of Davis´s grasp and the semi-cold water! "Let me go! This is digimon abuse!"  
  
Davis backed his main body away as to not get splashed by water and chunks of milk and salsa that was flying off of his digi-companion. "Hey! Quit that!" He looked at DemiVeemon. "You are getting water everywhere!"  
  
"Let me go! Let me go!"  
  
Davis smiled. "Ok..." He released DemiVeemon and watched as the little thing began to sink in the tub.  
  
The digimon frantically splashed more! "PICK ME UP! PICK ME UP!"  
  
Davis laughed and grabbed the now heavy breathing digimon. "DemiVeemon...just relax and this will be over soon! You are making it so difficult!"  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"...just relax and this will be over soon! You are making it so difficult!"  
  
Jun sweatdropped as she heard her brother talking to himself again. She leaned her ear to the door. `What is he doing in there?´ she thought.  
  
"You will enjoy this! I scrub gentle!" Davis´s voice yelled out.  
  
Jun facefaulted.  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Davis smiled at DemiVeemon. "It´ll be over in five minutes."  
  
The digimon pouted. "But I don´t want to!"  
  
"To bad!" Davis held the digimon with one hand as he reached for the soap that he got from the kitchen. "Just a little scrub with this soap and you will smell good."  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jun shivered and walked away from the bathroom. Her brother sure was weird! `And he wonders why he never gets a girl!´ Jun walked to the kitchen and frowned. "Hey! Where is my science project?!"  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Davis dipped the `soap´ into the water and brought DemiVeemon into it as well, to where his head was above the H2O! (Izzy! Get away from my fic!...sorry about that guys...Izzy thinks there should be knowledge into this fic. For you younger ones...H2O is a scientific way of saying water) The boy scrubbed the digimon hard! (Hey! I thought he said he was gentle!) Davis smiled at first...but then started to frown. The water was becoming a strange color green! "Um...DemiVeemon..."  
  
The digimon grumbled...not really paying attention. (As you can tell...he is still a bit peeved that he must take a wittle bath...awwww!) DemiVeemon sighed and noticed Davis´s weird look. "What?"  
  
"DemiVeemon? Why is the water green?" Davis also noticed that the `soap´ was not giving off suds! Plus it was dissolving...rather quickly! (Oh! It took Davis approximately five minutes to figure that one out! Hehe! Our Davis is such a genius ::cough::)  
  
The digimon stared down at the water he was in and screamed! It was a puke looking green! He screamed again and started to splash around once more! Puke green water splashed everywhere in the bathroom...even on Davis. The boy reached for the plug in the tub and pulled it. The water swirled slowly down the drain, and within five minutes of draining...the tub was empty with only a dripping green DemiVeemon. The blue...I mean...green digimon glared up at Davis, who had a shocked look in his eyes. "What did you do to me DAVISH!" DemiVeemon started to hop around madly and began to shake the green stuff off of him.  
  
"It isn´t my fault! I thought it was soap! I swear!" Davis grabbed the shower head and turned it on. "Maybe it rinses off?" He raised the head above DemiVeemon as cold water fell upon the little thing. (Poor poor DemiVeemon!)  
  
The little chibi, puke green, digimon screamed and shivered. "Stop! Its COLD!" Davis didn´t listen and allowed the water to fall on him for about two minutes. Davis turned the water off soon afterwards and looked at DemiVeemon...he was still...puke green. The digimon pouted. "I am DAMAGED for LIFE!"  
  
Davis sighed. He picked his digimon up from the tub and placed him upon the bathroom floor. He went to go get a towel, but stopped. He began to think. (Hehe! That´s a first! Nah I love Davis) What if this green stuff would get on his mom´s towels...and wouldn´t come off. She would be mad.   
  
Davis shrugged and walked over to the cupboards and searched for something else to dry his partner with. His eyes wandered around for something as DemiVeemon stared into a full length mirror. He began to cry at his new color. Davis eyes widened and smiled. He pulled a large contraption from the cupboard. "Here we are!"   
  
DemiVeemon looked up and sniffled. "What?" He looked at the contraption in his partner´s hands. His eyes grew wide and backed up. Not that! Anything but that! DemiVeemon hopped high and started to run around the bathroom for his life. He jumped up to the door knob, but slipped off because he was wet. He turned back to Davis who was walking towards him. "Please Davish! You damaged me enough!"  
  
Davis didn´t understand what his digimon meant. He looked at the contraption in his hand...it was only Jun´s blow dryer? (OH...MY...GOD! NOOO! Save our DemiVeemon!) Davis went over to the sink and plugged the blow dryer (From Hell) into a socket. "Come on DemiVeemon...it can´t be that bad. It is only a blow dryer after all. What can go wrong?"  
  
DemiVeemon looked at Davis like he was as stupid as they get! He has been living with his sister all his life, and has yet to notice her hair!? DemiVeemon shook his head. "I don´t want to."  
  
Davis was growing agitated with the digimon´s constant refusals. He walked over to him and picked up the green thing. "You need to get dry!" He carried the squirming digimon to the sink, where the blow dryer was plugged in. He placed DemiVeemon upon the sink. The digimon sighed and closed his eyes...prepared for the worst! Davis grabbed the blow dryer and looked at the controls. "Um...I guess high." DemiVeemon shivered and closed his eyes tighter. What was the use of running...he would always get it in the end. Davis pointed the blow dryer to the green DemiVeemon and...  
  
(Let´s see this in slow motion!) Davis´s finger slowly moves toward the high switch. The switch slowly turned on as the boy´s finger placed it. DemiVeemon covered his eyes with his little chibi green hands...and...  
  
BOOM!  
  
Air blew forcefully from it as a loud sound echoed in the small bathroom. DemiVeemon flew back against a wall as the air blew him back. It was VERY strong! Davis even had a hard time controlling it! Davis held the blow dryer and also held one ear closed with his other hand. Davis couldn´t take the noice anymore and switched of the dryer contraption. He let the blow dryer fall to the ground, as a strange after noise rang through is ear. He looked around for his digimon and couldn´t see him anywhere. "Demi...Veemon?"  
  
A little moan groaned from the side of the sink. Davis blinked and moved slowly to retrieve the noice. The boy peered to the side of the sink and grew wide-eyed! He frowned, then smiled, snickered, then bursted into laughter. DemiVeemon growled. "What´s so funny now Davis!"  
  
The boy fell to the floor and kept laughing. He even started to cry! The little digimon frowned and pondered what his partner was laughing about. He stood up and felt funny. He froze on the spot. He felt a little...a little fuzzy! DemiVeemon looked down upon his body and eeped! He was speechless! He was...he was a green fluffy ball! He looked up at Davis, "Stop laughing! It´s NOT funny!"  
  
Davis kept laughing. "Well it is! The blow dryer made your fur fluffy!"  
  
The digimon kept frowning. "Davis...I HAD NO FUR TO BEGIN WITH! How did this happen?!"  
  
Davis finally realized that his digimon was right! He stopped his laughter and looked sorry for the little green powder puff! "I am sorry DemiVeemon...I think you need a nap."  
  
The little thing nodded. Davis got off the floor and picked his digimon up. "Let´s look on the bright side."  
  
"What bright side?"  
  
Davis smiled. "That `soap´ or whatever may have made you green...but at least you don´t stink no more."  
  
DemiVeemon sighed and shook his head. If only Davis knew...being stinky was probably better than being green and fluffy (Especially since it is a phenomenon on how DemiVeemon became fluffy) Davis opened the door to the bathroom and stepped out.  
  
Jun looked at Davis and the little green puff. "Davis...what were you doing it there?!"  
  
Davis smiled. "Taking a bath. Now leave me alone." He walked away.  
  
Jun followed him with her eyes. `That little green dolly is cute! But, Davis doesn´t play with dolls?´ She turned to look into the bathroom. Shaving cream was everywhere, salsa chunks, water, some sort of green liquid (Which happened to be her science project), and her blow dryer. She blinked and sweatdropped. "Did Davis take a bath...or have a battle?"  
  
What did Davis have people? A battle of course! ^_~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Me: Hello! As you can see, I am still running for my dear life!  
Davis: Get back here! ::running after me still::  
Me: Davis just leave me alone! I had to place the potty part! ::Runs faster and looses Davis:: Gee! ::Huff wheeze:: I thought I would never get rid of him! ::Perks up:: Well till next time...oh I can´t resist! The next part is when Jun sneaks in while our little green fluffy DemiVeemon takes a nap! She kidnaps him to a slumber PARTY! (She still thinks he is a dolly ^^;)  
Davis: FOUND YOU!  
Me: ::pouts:: I am NOT running no more! I placed the potty part in there and that is that!  



End file.
